


Old

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Butts, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years have been kind to that behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

Old.

Old old old old old. Fucking ancient. The guy’s daughter is old enough that it would give Erin pause.

But _damn_ that ass is fine!

She was just walking by, minding her own damn business, and glancing over at the conversation between Rothchild and Elder Lyons, she noticed (very regrettably) the years have been kind to that behind. It’s round, and plush, looks great in that robe- which is an accomplishment, because those robes aren’t flattering on _anyone_. He shifts his weight as he motions to the scribe, and _sweet Jesus it’s perky! Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts!_ She shakes her head and pulls up her Pip-Boy; what was she doing again...?

The old fart walks over with his perfect butt and stops in front of her. The lone wanderer doesn’t want to be rude, even if she doesn’t think she should be making eye contact with the kind of thoughts she’s having about him right now. “I noticed you staring. Is there something you needed to discuss?”

Her mouth’s running before she can stop it. “Elder Lyons, do you know you have a great ass?”

The lab goes quiet. Rothchild drops his clipboard. One of the paladins gets a look on his face like he just saw his best friend eviscerated. Another one looks angry enough to shoot her. Elder Lyons just looks blindsided. Erin keeps her face taut.

Laughter. It starts with Lyons, and then everyone else takes it as permission to join in. That one paladin lets the death grip on his rifle settle, though reluctantly, and the lone wanderer allows herself a nervous chuckle. Elder Lyons looks like he’s about to have a coronary, laughing so hard it’s stopped making noise. When he doubles over, she asks if he’s okay, but he just waves her off, unable to speak.

When he finally straightens up, he’s wiping tears from his eyes. He puts a hand on her shoulder in that sweet-old-grandpa way and chuckles, “Thank you. I haven’t laughed this hard in... I don’t know how long!” The hand taps, and he’s still grinning as he walks on. “You made my day!”

Erin makes it a point to flatter the elderly.


End file.
